Star vs the Forces of WrestleMania
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Star and Marco head to Silicon Valley, California to witness the sports entertainment spectacle that is WrestleMania, however, things take a turn when Ludo and his monsters crash the event. Will Star and Marco stop Ludo and save WrestleMania? And in the process, maybe gain a WrestleMania moment? (Formerly called 'The Battle of WrestleMania')
1. WrestleMani-What Now?

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my very first attempt at a story for "Star Vs. The Forces of Evil". So if you don't like it, please don't hate, just leave.**

**Anyways, I can automatically assume that a giant majority of you aren't wrestling fans, and I can fully understand that, but please don't put negative reviews saying that it's fake, or its stupid, because I don't wanna hear it!**

**To give a backstory to this idea, Star Vs. The Forces of Evil premiered on Monday March 30th. The WWE's biggest show of the year, "WrestleMania" was given to us on Sunday March 29th, one day before SvTFoE premiered. Also WrestleMania was held in Silicon Valley, California, and the setting for the show was in California (because of the California flag on the school's flagpole), so... lightbulb.**

**Anyways, I'll shut up and let you enjoy this...**

**The Battle of WrestleMania**

**Chapter 1: WrestleMani-What now?**

It was an average day in Echo Creek Academy. All the students were studying, but they were all bored out of their minds. Well, except for Star Butterfly, who instead of working in her assignment, was doodling puppies, and stars and rainbows on her paper. Her best friend, Marco Diaz notices and sighs.

Marco: Star, you're gonna get another F.

Star: But I'm soooo bored!

Suddenly the teacher, Miss Skullnick, calls out to the students in a harsh and nasty tone.

Miss Skullnick: Okay class. Drop your pencils and bring me your lousy excuses of proper education.

All the students were coming towards the teacher who wasn't human at all. Instead, she's a hideous troll. That's all thanks to Star who accidentally turned her into a troll due to a spell backfiring on her. Skullnick examines Star's paper and sighs.

*RIIIIIIIING!*

The school bell rings to signal the students that it was time for lunch. Star and Marco gather their things and walk to the cafeteria. As they got their lunches and sat down on a nearby table, Marco's best friends, Alfonso and Ferguson, were waiting for them at a table.

Marco: Hey guys!

Alfonso: Hey Marco.

Ferguson: come sit with us!

Star and Marco take their seats across the two boys as they started to talk.

Ferguson: so, are you all ready for what's gonna happen on Sunday

Marco: Heck yeah!

Star: What's gonna happen on Sunday?

The three boys shouted out in a cheerful unison...

Marco, Alfonso, and Ferguson: WrestleMania!

Star: WrestleMani-what now?

Marco: Oh that's right. Well let me tell you what it's all about. WrestleMania is one of the biggest events of the whole world. People from all over the world come to witness it.

Star: Why is it so special?

Marco: only the best professional wrestlers fight to prove that they are the best of the whole world.

Star imagines what WrestleMania could look like, but gets a wrong idea

Star: Is it like a gladiator battle? We have that on Mewni.

Marco: Well, it's like that, but not too much.

Star: so are you guys gonna go?

Alfonso: Not me.

Ferguson: me either.

Marco: What? Why not?!

Alfonso: I have to go to a family reunion that weekend.

Ferguson: and my parents can't afford the tickets. I guess we'll both be watching it in the WWE Network. Sorry Marco.

Marco: it's okay. I probably won't be going either

Star: Why not?

Marco: my parents have been trying to buy tickets for months, but we still couldn't find them anywhere.

While Marco may not be showing it, Star could already tell that her interdimensional friend is saddened.

Marco: But it's okay, it's just WrestleMania. Sure it's nearby this year and next year it's gonna b in Texas which is super far away, and the next, who knows where it's gonna be! But.. I'll be okay...

Marco gets up to leave without eating his lunch. Alfonso and Ferguson do the same. As for Star, she felt bad knowing that her best Fri got hit with the blues... until... her hearts changed into lightbulb for a split second, as she came up with an idea to cheer Marco up.

_**To be Continued...**_

***sigh* I can already tell some people are gonna be after me now because they think I write horribly. Give me a chance guys! I know this chapter is short, but I will get longer. I promise.**

**So what do you think Star is gonna do to cheer Marco up? Find out next time...**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: So far, people have been very positive with me with this story. So I'm glad you all like this story so far even though it just started. So let's move on.**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

AnotherThursday night falls onto the Diaz household. Marco tunes into one of his favorite shows, "WWE Thursday Night SmackDown". However, usually be would be excited to see the show and sing along to the theme song, but he just lets the song play on.

_Black and blue I crawl along _

_the wreckage of what now is gone _

_Back to you to fight another day _

_I'll go on and on and on and on _

_I'm facing the demons I created _

_with every last part of me _

_The pain will fade_

_But I'll go on and on and on and on_

The screen cuts to a dark arena with a blue stage erupting with colorful pyro blasts for at least 15 seconds. Once the pyro show diminishes, the arena lights up to show the crowd roaring in cheers as voices from two color commentators blend with the scene.

Commentator: We are less than three nights away from WrestleMania this Sunday, as we welcome you to Thursday Night SmackDown. I'm Michael Cole with the WWE Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler at ringside.

Jerry Lawler: Well we're in for a night of action and a bigger night this Sunday at WrestleMania.

Marco: In which I'm not gonna go to...

Marco sighs sadly as he keeps watching the show. However something was wrong... the house was silent, well, except for Mrs. Diaz cooking up some dinner and Mr. Diaz playing with the laser puppies. But something was missing... where the heck was Star? He hasn't seen her since they got back home from school. He would have notices some butterfly explosions or rainbow fists attacking Ludo, every time he goes after Star's wand, but for some reason it was quiet. However, Marco disregarded the mysterious day as he was too disappointed as he wasn't going to be at WrestleMania.

In the middle of the show, a colorful blast outside the house emerges and the door swings open to show Star walk in with a big smile on her face.

Marco: Star? Where have you been?

Star: Oh, I was just getting a surprise to cheer you up.

Marco: Cheer me up? Star, I'm fine. I don't need cheering up.

Star: Don't try to deny it, Marco Diaz. Just please let me give my present to you?

Marco: *sigh* Fine, but I'm telling you this is a waste of time.

So Star pulls out a small blue wrapped box with smiley faces wrapped with a red bow from her smiling star purse and hands it to Marco. He inspects the box and looks at Star, who has a giant smile growing across her face. Marco tears off the wrapping to show a small white box. He then slides the lid off and pulls out two rectangular slips of paper. He then sees that the paper slips are tickets, but to what? He then reads the middle section to see what the event was, and upon laying his eyes on it, they grow big as his pupils shrink, because the ticket says as it follows...

WWE WRESTLEMANIA 31

MARCH 29TH, 2015-5:00PM

LEVI'S STADIUM-SILICON VALLEY, CALIFORNIA

Marco stares at the ticket for at least five minutes with an emotionless stare. Star looks at Marco and fears that she might have broken him.

Star: um... Marco?

She waves her wand onto Marco's faces but gets no response, she starts to fear for the worst before the young Hispanic boy tackled her into a hug.

Marco: Thank you Star! Thank you! Thank you!

Star smiles at the sudden hug she received and hugs him back. However Marco breaks the hug to ask Star a question.

Marco: Wait a minute... how did you get the tickets? They were sold out for months!

Star: Well...

_Earlier that day..._

_Star was walking around her room to find a way to get Marco a ticket to WrestleMania but has nothing._

_Star: Gah! I have nothing!_

_Suddenly, the radio she has on her room grabs her attention with a certain message..._

_Radio: Hey! Are you looking for tickets to WrestleMania?_

_Star: Yes? _

_Radio: Well you're in luck, because WDXD has two tickets to the sold out wrestling super bowl, and we're giving them away to a random number we dial. _

_Star picks up Marco's phone and waits for a call... that is if she gets one._

_Radio: We're calling a number... it's dialing..._

_Star: Please be me! Please be me! Please be me!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Space unicorn, soaring through the skies...

_Upon hearing Marco's 'ironic' ringtone, Star picks up the phone and answers quickly._

_Star: Hello?_

_Voice: Hello, this is WDXD, who am I speaking with?_

_Star: Star Butterfly..._

_Voice: Well, Star Butterfly, you won two tickets to WrestleMania!_

_Star: Yipee! _

_Voice: Just come down to the station and pick up your..._

_But Star dashes out of her room and into the street as she heads for the radio station. She points her wand towards her feet._

_Star: Rainbow Speed Boost!_

_She then starts to run faster while leaving a rainbow trail behind her. Making her way across town, she makes it to the station where she dashes into the building and towards the DJ's room._

_DJ: And up next we have.._

_Star smashes past the steel doors, scaring the DJ off of his chair._

_DJ: Aah! Who are you!_

_Star: I'm Star Butterfly, I'm here for the tickets._

_The DJ fearfully gives the other dimensional princess the white box with the tickets inside._

_Star: Thank you!_

_She giggles and dashes out of the building._

_..._

_Now..._

Marco: That explains it. But I have two...

Star: Well you can give the other one away. It's up to you...

Marco: Are you kidding me? You're taking the extra ticket!

Star: really?

Marco: Really! It's the least I can do for you getting the tickets in the first place.

Star and Marco smile as they now are happy, content, and finally, they're both going to WrestleMania.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Well, now they're going to WrestleMania. How will this turn out? Find out next time...**


	3. Time to Go

**Chapter 3: Time to Go**

Friday March 27th - Two Days Until WrestleMania 

Star and Marco came back home after another boring day at school, except for Star, in which almost everyone was trying to hang out with her and have a fun time with the teenage princess. People were buzzing over many things including upcoming movies like The Avengers: Age of Ultron or Home, but almost all of the students were talking about WrestleMania this Sunday. Some were hosting viewing parties and discussing match predictions. However, as they might be watching the Showcase of the Immortals at home, but only Marco and Star are the only ones who will be watching it live at Levi's Stadium.

Marco: This is gonna be the best weekend ever!

Star: I haven't send you this excited in a long time.

As they entered the house, Mr. And Mrs. Diaz were waiting for the two on the living room couch.

Mr. Diaz: Welcome home you two.

Star: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!

Mrs. Diaz: So are you all set?

Marco: For what?

Mrs. Diaz: For WrestleMania of course. You thought we'd be going to San Jose without some clothes packed, are we?

Marco: Oh that's right.

Mr. Diaz: Well go go go! We don't wanna miss our flight.

So Star and Marco ran towards their respective rooms. Marco pulled out his red luggage and starts packing. He packs a pair of black jeans, and a spare red hoodie. He then packs a light blue John Cena "Hustle Loyalty Respect" t-shirt, a red Hulk Hogan "Hulkamania" t-shirt, a black Roman Reigns "I Can, I Will" t-shirt, and a gray Daniel Bryan "Yes! Movement" t-shirt. He also packs in a few blank white posters and some assorted color markers.

As for Star, she packs in each of her four Earth outfits into a pink travel bag with yellow butterflies. As she packs her stuff, her magic mirror receives an incoming call, from her parents.

Star: Mirror mirror, on the wall, answer call.

The mirror fizzes a bit until it shows King and Queen Butterfly, the Royal family of Mewni.

Queen Butterfly: Greetings Star. We're just doing our weekly routine check up on you. Making sure you're under control.

Star: Hi mom. Hi dad.

King Butterfly: Good to see you again pumpkin. If I may, what are you doing?

Star: Oh I'm just packing up for a trip.

Queen Butterfly: A trip? Where are you going?

Star: Oh this thing called WrestleMania. It's a really big deal here on Earth.

King Butterfly: Well be careful and stay safe.

Star: I will. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

Unfortunately, something bad is coming as hanging from a tree was Buff Frog, one of Ludo's most trusted minions. He uses his binoculars to peek at what Star was saying and smiles a wicked smile. He then pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors and cuts through the air and opens a black portal in which he jumps into.

Buff Frog arrives at the other side of the portal which leads him into Ludo's castle. He then shakes his fists as if he's playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with himself.

Buff Frog: Ludo, master.

He then kisses his fists together and holds them up as if he's giving two thumbs up.

Buff Frog: I have discovered that Star Butterfly is planning to go on a trip with the human family she's with. She's going to some place called "WrestleMania"

Ludo was sitting on his throne on top of a tall stack of pillows, poking the horns on his cow skull crown.

Ludo: So, Star Butterfly thinks she can hide the wand from me by going away somewhere? Ha! She's surely mistaken! I will find this "WrestleMania" and if I have to crash that place to get that wand, so be it!

...

Star and Marco step out of their rooms carrying their bags and walk to the living room where Mr. And Mrs. Diaz are waiting with their bags packed.

Mr. Diaz: Ready to go?

Star and Marco: Yeah!

Mrs. Diaz: Well then, let's go!

So Star and the Diaz family stepped out of the house and get in the car. Mr. Diaz turns on the ignition as Mrs. Diaz gets into the passenger seat and Marco and Star take the back seat. And off they went to the airport.

**_To be Continued..._**

**A/N: Okay okay. I was a bit lazy here but rest assured that I was to busy with other things, that I just wanna update this story for you guys. **

**Anyways, stay tuned next time because Star and Marco arrive at San Jose for WrestleMania. **


	4. Axxess and the Hall of Fame

**Chapter 4: Axxess and the Hall of Fame**

The Diaz family arrived at San Jose International Airport and upon arrival, they see more fans of the WWE in the terminal all waiting for the same thing, WrestleMania. Marco smiles as he's now one day closer to the big event, thanks to Star. While the Diazes walk along the terminal normally, Star couldn't help but skip and prance around staring at all the strange items (at least to her) the airport had to offer.

Star: Ooh! Aaah! Oooh! Look at that!

Marco rolls his eyes and smiles a little, enjoying Star's innocent curiosity. He then sees a wall that has been decorated as a WrestleMania poster with the superstars, Brock Lesnar, Roman Reigns, John Cena, Triple H, Sting, Daniel Bryan, Rusev, and The Undertaker behind a dark red background.

Marco: That looks awesome!

Mrs. Diaz: Come on you two. We have some sights to see!

_One day later..._

_Saturday March 29th-One day before WrestleMania_

After a whole day of sightseeing around the city of San Jose as well as the technological marvels of Silicon Valley yesterday, Star and Marco spend their Saturday at the fan convention, WrestleMania Axxess. While Marco's parents may not have enough for WrestleMania, they had plenty for Axxess.

Star: Wow Marco. This place is pretty neat. Check out all the cool stuff I got!

She then opens her WWE bag and takes a look at all the stuff she bought during the day.

Star: I have this shirt.

She pulls out a black Paige shirt, with the words, "Think Again" in silver and pink.

Star: Then there's this thingy.

Star pulls out a WrestleMania poster that looks identical to the official WrestleMania poster seen all over Silicon Valley, and San Jose.

Star: But this is my favorite!

The last remain item inside the bag was a replica of the WWE Divas Championship, the current women's title belt.

Star: It's cool, it's shiny, and it looks like a butterfly! *giggles* So cute!

In fact, she was right. The Divas Championship was shaped like a silver and pink butterfly. Marco smiles because it seems that the interdimensional princess was enjoying herself.

Marco: I see you're having fun, huh Star?

Star: Yeah! This place is amazing!

Marco: Too bad it's gonna end soon.

Star: Aww!

Marco: It's okay. Don't be upset. We still have WrestleMania tomorrow. It's gonna be great!

Star: I guess you're right.

Marco then receives a texts from his mom, saying that she and his dad are waiting for Marco and Star outside the convention center.

Marco: come on let's go.

So Star and Marco walks past the swarm of WWE fans attending Axxess trying to find the exit.

Star: Soooo Marco, what did you get?

Marco: Only a few things, this...

He pulls out his golden Money in the Bank briefcase replica, similar to what Seth Rollins currently has on WWE television

Marco: And... this...

Marco pulls out a WWE Axxess booklet with autographs from superstars like John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler, as well as Divas like Paige, AJ Lee, and Summer Rae, and some NXT superstars like Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn, Kalisto, Finn Balor, and Hideo Itami. As well as some WWE Legends like Hulk Hogan, Razor Ramon, Trish Stratus, Sting

He points to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship replica on his shoulder. The title belt is gold and fully encrusted in diamonds and rubies with a giant WWE logo with diamonds on the logo and the shiny red stripe underneath it. Star looks at the title belt and admires it.

Star: Oooooh! That looks amazing!

Marco: Yeah I know.

They make it outside where Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were waiting outside in a rental car where they can go around the city of San Jose with no hassle.

Mrs. Diaz: Hello you two. Did you have fun?

Star: We did! It was awesome!

A few magical flying hearts come out of her wand as she smiles a wide smile.

Marco: I can vouch for her. We did have fun.

Star and Marco got into the back of the car and Mr. And Mrs. Diaz get into the car and they drive back to the hotel they were staying in. It was a simple hotel. Nothing too fancy, but not too horrible either. It was decent. As Star and Marco went into their hotel room, because they checked out two rooms, one for Marco and Star, and one for his parents, Mr. And Mrs. Diaz came with a small envelope in their hands.

Marco: What's that?

Mr. Diaz: Just another something to make up for not getting you tickets to WrestleMania.

Marco: Guys, WrestleMania Axxess was just enough to make up for you guys.

Mrs. Diaz: We still wanna give it to you anyway, _mi precioso._

Marco's dad hands him the envelope in which Marco accepts. Star sits on the edge of the bed next to Marco as he opens the envelope and pulls out two tickets, upon seeing them, he smiled because they were tickets to the second biggest event for WrestleMania Weekend, the WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony.

Marco: Oh my god!

Star: What?! What's wrong?!

Marco: We're going to the Hall of Fame ceremony tonight!

Mrs. Diaz: I knew you would love them.

_Two hours later..._

Marco got dressed into his normal gray jeans and casual red hoodie, but this time he leaves the zipper open as he's wearing a Sting facepaint t-shirt. He combs his hair carefully to make sure it wasn't messy.

Marco: Perfect.

He walks out of the bathroom to see Star wearing her casual light green dress with a pink squid on the front, her horned monster boots, striped socks and devil horns.

Star: Hey Marco. Trying something different with your hoodie I see.

Marco: Yeah its just for the weekend.

Star: Well if you ask me, I kinda like it more when it's open. It makes you look cooler.

Marco: Heh, thanks. Well come on now. My parents are waiting for us outside.

Star and Marco step out of their hotel room and head for his parents' car and step inside.

Mr. Diaz: Ready to go kids?

Star and Marco: Yeah!

Mr. Diaz drives the car towards the SAP Center where the Hall of Fame induction ceremony takes place. Many fans arrive at the arena. Some of them are in their normal clothes, some are dressed nicely in suits and dresses. Of course, Marco prefers to go casual while Star likes wearing her current attire anywhere.

Star and Marco , along with his parents sit on a set of decent seats overlooking the stage decorated in royal blue and gold colors as the WWE Superstars and Divas sit close to the stage. The ceremony was emotional as legends like Rikishi, Alundra Blayze, The Bushwhackers, Larry Zybysko, actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Kevin "Diesel" Nash honored with Hall of Fame rings and speak their speeches about their life and time that they trained to become Superstars and eventually legends. Along with the superstars, WWE Superfan, Connor "The Crusher" Michalek, is honored in the ceremony with the first ever Warrior Award, named after the late Hall of Famer, The Ultimate Warrior. But they also witness the late, great Macho Man Randy Savage be honored in the ceremony with his induction.

After nearly three hours, the ceremony ended and all the guests either headed for home, or their hotel rooms. Star, Marco and his family leave the arena with big smiles on their faces.

Star: Wow, I didn't know so many people would feel so emotional for those guys.

Marco: People grew up with these guys. It's kinda like a big deal to some people.

The Diaz family along with Star make their short trip back to the hotel where the next day awaits as they head to WrestleMania.

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. But here's proof that the story is dead, and neither am I. Anyways, stay with me as Star and Marco head to WrestleMania in the next chapter.**


End file.
